fanmade_crossover_and_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon (Saban Studios Dub) Transformations and Attacks
Here is a list of transformations and attacks in the Saban Studios dub of Sailor Moon. Serena Moonstone/Sailor Moon Transformations *Moon Prism Power! *Moon Crystal Power! *Moon Cosmic Power! *Super Moon Crisis Power! *Moon Eternal Power! Attacks *Moon Tiara Magic!/Moon Tiara Impulse! *Moon Tiara Healing! *Moon Healing Activation!/Cosmic Moon Power! *Moon Princess Elimination!/Moon Scepter Activation! *Moon Crystal Healing Activation! *Moon Spiral Heart Attack! *Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform! *Moon Gorgeous Meditation!/Super Moon Target! *Moon Crystal Healing Restoration! *Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Activation! *Moonlight Eternal Healing Activation! *Moonlight Eternal Scepter Purification! Rini Shields/Sailor Mini Moon Transformations *Moon Prism Power! *Super Moon Crisis Power! *Pink Moon Crisis Power! (After gaining power from the Pink Moon Crystal) Attacks *Pink Sugar Heart Attack! *Pink Spiral Heart Attack! *Pink Moonlight Heart Attack! *Pink Moon Tiara Impulse!/Pink Moon Tiara Healing! *Pink Moon Princess Elimination! *Super Pink Sugar Heart Attack! *Pink Moon Gorgeous Meditation! *Moon Gorgeous Heart Attack! *Moon Crystal Charm! *Moon Future Charm Attack! Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury Transformations *Mercury Power! *Mercury Star Power! *Mercury Planet Power! *Mercury Crystal Power! *Super Mercury Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Mercury Crystal) Attacks *Mercury Bubblestorm Mist!/Mercury Bubbly Wave! *Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!/Mercury Ice Storm Blast! *Mercury Aqua Storm Blast!/Mercury Illusion Wave! *Mercury Mirage Wave! *Super Bubblestorm Blast! *Super Aqua Illusion! *Super Mercury Mirage Wave! *Mercury Rhapsody Splash! *Mercury Freezing Wave! Raye Hill/Sailor Mars Transformations *Mars Power! *Mars Star Power! *Mars Planet Power! *Mars Crystal Power! *Super Mars Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Mars Crystal) Attacks *Mars Fireball Charge!/Mars Firestar Flash! *Mars Firebird Strike! *Mars Celestial Fire Surround!/Mars Fire-Ring Flash! *Mars Serpent Flame! *Mega Mars Fire Ignite! *Mega Mars Fire-Ring Flash! *Mega Mars Firebird Strike! *Mars Fiery Target! *Mars Flame Shooter! Lita Wood/Sailor Jupiter Transformations *Jupiter Power! *Jupiter Star Power! *Jupiter Planet Power! *Jupiter Crystal Power! *Super Jupiter Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Jupiter Crystal) Attacks *Jupiter Thunderbolt Shock!/Supreme Thunder Crash! *Jupiter Lightning Dragon! *Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!/Jupiter Thunder Power! *Jupiter Thunder Twister! *Superior Thunder Clash! *Superior Sparkling Thunder! *Superior Lightning Dragon! *Jupiter Oak Revolution! *Jupiter Electric Pedals Blast! Mina Lovecraft/Sailor Venus/Sailor V Transformations *V Moon Power! *Venus Power! *Venus Star Power! *Venus Planet Power! *Venus Crystal Power! *Super Venus Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Venus Crystal) Attacks *V Moon Meteor Laser! *Venus Meteor Laser!/Crescent Laser Smash! *Venus Meteor Storm! *Venus Love Chain Encircle!/Venus Love Chain Blast! *Venus Wink Chain Sword! *Super Crescent Laser! *Super Venus Love Chain! *Super Love Chain Storm! *Venus Beautiful Power Shock! *Venus Rose Chain Encircle! Trista Tompkins/Sailor Pluto Transformations *Pluto Planet Power! *Super Pluto Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Pluto Crystal) Attacks *Pluto Deadly Scream! *Pluto Deadly Typhoon! *Pluto Star Spin! *Pluto Garnet Ball! *Pluto Dead Warp Annihilation! *Pluto Temporal Wave! Amara Clemans/Sailor Uranus Transformations *Uranus Planet Power! *Super Uranus Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Uranus Crystal) Attacks *Uranus Earthquake Smash! *Uranus Skysword Slash! *Uranus Shockwave Strike! *Uranus Space Turbulence! *Uranus Tornado Quake! Michelle Skyler/Sailor Neptune Transformations *Neptune Planet Power! *Super Neptune Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Neptune Crystal) Attacks *Neptune Aquabeam Submerge! *Neptune Aqua Mirror Reflection! *Neptune Tidalwave Submerge! *Neptune Stormy Wave! *Neptune Whirlpool Symphony! Harley Turner/Sailor Saturn Transformations *Saturn Planet Power! *Super Saturn Crystal Power! (After gaining power from the Saturn Crystal) Attacks *Saturn Reaper Slash! *Saturn Silent Wall! *Saturn Silent Buster! *Saturn Silent Glaive Rebirth! *Saturn Destruction Cannon! Samantha "Sam" Kyle/Sailor Star Fighter Transformations *Fighter Starlight Power! Attacks *Starlight Laserbeam Attack! *Starlight Laser Explosion! Nicole "Nikki" Kyle/Sailor Star Healer Transformations *Healer Starlight Power! Attacks *Starlight Thunderwave Shock! *Starlight Inferno Blaze! Alexandra "Alex" Kyle/Sailor Star Maker Transformations *Maker Starlight Power! Attacks *Starlight Supernova Explosion! *Starlight Uterus Storm! Group Transformations and Attacks Transformations *After shouting out their phrases, they would all shout "Transform!" or "(Sailor) Scout Power!" Attacks *Sailor Planet Power! *Sailor Planet Attack! *Sailor Planet Super Attack! *Cosmic Planet Power! *Super Sailor Power! *Sailor Teleport! Trivia *The Starlights are girls instead of boys when in civilian form. *The characters (with the expectation of Amy and Darien) gain new last names. However, Rini gains Darien's last name due to her being Serena and Darien's future daughter. *Hotaru is renamed Harley. *Rini's princess name is Princess Rosemary. *Tuxedo Mask is renamed The Masked Tuxedo. *Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is renamed Sailor Teeny Weeny Moon. Chibi Chibi is renamed TW for short. *Amara and Michelle are cousins instead of lovers. *This version uses the Dic Dub music, and other music from Saban shows. Category:Sailor Moon Category:Transformations Category:Attacks Category:Saban Studios